<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustration by nebulasandnovas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418836">Frustration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulasandnovas/pseuds/nebulasandnovas'>nebulasandnovas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frustration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but no one knows they're siblings), Begging, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Discussions of Luke/Leia, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulasandnovas/pseuds/nebulasandnovas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa finds Han Solo endlessly frustrating. Wedge Antilles deals with the results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wedge Antilles/Leia Organa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frustration [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedge had been busy minding his own business when the Princess had stormed into his office.</p><p>“That lousy, good-for-nothing, half-baked—!” Leia cuts off her comment with a strangled scream of frustration. “Tell me Wedge, is Corellian foolishness inherited or is it just acquired from being surrounded by a planet of idiots just as dumb and fool-hardy?”</p><p>Wedge elects not to answer that question. He doesn’t know what Han Solo has done now to impugn the character of every person who’s even dared set foot on one of Corellia’s five planets, but it isn’t worth asking. He casts his gaze downwards instead, skimming over requisition approvals he thinks should be Luke’s job.</p><p>He’s not even quite sure why Leia’s in his office. If she wants to yell about Han Solo’s misdeeds, she could find any number of officers who don’t approve of the smuggler who won’t officially accept a commission or enlist in the bloody Rebellion.</p><p>Unless.</p><p>He looks up. There’s a slight flush on her cheeks, barely noticeable, unless you are Wedge and know exactly what is means.</p><p>“Got you all wound up, I see.”</p><p>Leia huffs.</p><p>Wedge raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to come over here and let me help solve that problem, or are you going to stand and yell about how much of a pain he is some more?”</p><p>Leia acquiesces. She slinks over, taking up residence on the edge of Wedge’s desk. Wedge puts his datawork aside. If Luke wanted it filed promptly, well, he should have done it himself.</p><p>He stays in his chair as he scoots closer to her. He fumbles with her belt, unfastening it and then the catches on her trousers. Without him even asking, she lifts her hips so he can slide her trousers and her underwear down her thighs. He doesn’t bother getting her boots off.</p><p>He leans up to kiss her as he slides a finger through her slit to her core. She’s soaking wet already, thrumming with desire. Wedge probably ought to have more qualms about the fact that it isn’t for him, but he knows he can get Leia worked up just fine if he wants to. And he’s too much of a gentleman to leave her to work it out on her own, not when they could both be having some fun.</p><p>Wedge will just have to wipe his desk clean afterwards, because Leia is already leaking onto the surface of it.</p><p>“Damn, he really got to you this time.” Wedge pushes two fingers straight into her, feeling how ready she is to be fucked already. A gasp escapes from Leia’s mouth, and when Wedge pulls his fingers out of her, he’s rewarded with a sharp inhale.</p><p>He lets her squirm for a minute. Doesn’t do anything. She rocks, trying to get his fingers back in her, but he doesn’t. He avoids her clit when she pulls back to try and drag his fingers over that. “Dammit Antilles,” she gasps, already half to pieces. “Are you going to do anything about it or what?”</p><p>Wedge muses. “Well, he won’t, so you’re stuck with whatever I choose.” He flicks his fingers against her clit for just a second, and watches her eyelashes flutter as the pleasure flits through her.</p><p>“You think you’re my only choice?” Leia regains her senses just enough to fix him with a glare. “I could have gone to Luke. I’m sure he’d jump at the chance to get his dick in me.”</p><p>“And have him shoot his load five seconds after he did? Princess, we both know Luke isn’t going to satisfy you the way I can.”</p><p>And to prove his word, Wedge falls to his knees. He noses his way between her thighs, already parted and waiting for him. His hands spread over her thighs, sliding round to her ass. He pulls her so she’s balancing just on the edge of the desk, her cunt completely exposed to him. Her thighs are glistening with slick and anticipation.</p><p>He dives straight in, going for her core, lapping up her honey sweet taste. Thrusts his tongue into her, with no resistance. She moans above him, and it goes straight to his cock. He’ll fuck her before this is over, he knows he will. But for now, he focuses on the reason why she comes to him when she gets like this; he’s damn good with his mouth.</p><p>Her clit is swollen, easy to find, easy to know he’s hitting the right spots with every stroke of his tongue by how her breath quickens. And no matter how much she’s trying to keep quiet, Wedge hears every moan that slips past her guard, when he sucks at her clit in just the right way.</p><p>His hands are on her, pulling her close, keeping her cunt exactly where he wants it. But she’s got no purchase on him. Her hands are clenched on the desk, too busy trying to keep her balance. And she can’t get her legs round him because they’re still tangled up; Wedge has her exactly where he wants her. When he hears her breathing get shallow, thighs trembling with impending climax, he stops and there is nothing she can do to stop him.</p><p>“Fucking Corellians, Wedge, don’t you fucking dare—” Leia curses, but Wedge ignores her.</p><p>He stands up, unfastens his own trousers. He’s glad he’s in his duty fatigues rather than his flightsuit; it makes this much easier. There’s a stash of condoms at the back of his desk drawer—because this isn’t the first time Leia’s barged into his office bothered and slick and wet and Wedge learnt his lesson that first time—and it’s the work of moments to retrieve one, rip the packet open, and slide it on his dick.</p><p>He watches Leia’s eyes widen, her gaze completely fixed on his flushed red cock and the way it bounces against his stomach. He can tell by the way she’s squirming on the desk that she needs him in her.</p><p>“Turn over,” he says.</p><p>“I want to ride you, Wedge,” she says back.</p><p>“Turn over Leia. Against the desk.” Wedge waits for her to comply. She doesn’t. “You come in here and want me to solve another man’s problem and you still expect to call the shots? You don’t.”</p><p>“Luke would let me ride him,” Leia argues.</p><p>“Luke would do anything you asked him too, and if you wanted Luke you’d have gone to him. I can go get him if you want, explain that you were so desperate for anyone to fuck you that you barged straight in here, let him see the mess you’ve made of my desk.” Leia’s pupils are completely blown, and Wedge wonders if he shouldn’t do that. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? The innocent farmboy seeing you all wet and just waiting for someone to fuck you.”</p><p>Leia flushes. Wedge reaches between her legs. She’s even slicker than she was before.</p><p>“But if I went and got him I’d have to leave, and I don’t know how much longer you’re gonna hold out without a cock in you.”</p><p>“Fuck me, Wedge,” she says.</p><p>“I’ve told you what you’ve got to do if you want that,” he counters.</p><p>She scowls at him. She leans down, unfastens the catches on her boots, pushes her trousers completely off and then does exactly what he’d asked for in the first place.</p><p>He comes up behind her. He pushes her down onto the desk, raising her ass in the air. His cock pushes between her cheeks, up her folds. She’s so wet he slides through effortlessly, and Leia lifts her hips, trying to get him to catch on her entrance. “Patience,” he says, as she grinds back against him.</p><p>He wraps one arm around her waist. Uses the other to get himself lined up, then pushes into her. Leia gasps at the feeling of finally, finally being full. She pushes back into him until he bottoms out, and the stretch of her around him is the best thing she’s ever felt. That is, until he moves.</p><p>He pulls out of her, almost to the tip. His hand tightens on her hip, keeping her against the desk, stopping her rocking back into him like she wants to. His cock belongs in her dammit. He keeps her there, on the edge with anticipation, until Leia almost cries out. But she knows that cursing him isn’t going to get him to move. He’s made that quite clear.</p><p>“Please Wedge,” she mutters, so desperate that she barely recognises her own voice.</p><p>He thrusts into her and it’s glorious but then, all too soon, they’re back where they started. “What was that Leia?” he asks.</p><p>Leia almost sobs. “Please Wedge,” she repeats.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Wedge asks.</p><p>“Fuck me, Wedge.”</p><p>“Specifics, Leia.”</p><p>“Your cock in me, hard and fast. Please. I can’t take it anymore.”</p><p>“My cock? Not Han’s, or Luke’s? Are you sure you wouldn’t have one of them here fucking you?”</p><p>“Yours. Wedge. I need you.”</p><p>Wedge gives her what she wants. He fucks her hard and fast; the sort of screwing Luke is probably too polite to give her. She’s moaning as he slides in and out of her cunt, angling his cock just so she shivers with pleasure, too overwhelmed to do anything but lie prone on the desk for him to fuck. She won’t come like this; Leia doesn’t, not without fingers or a mouth on her clit.</p><p>Maybe Luke should be here. Maybe it should be his mouth on Leia’s clit whilst Wedge fucks her. She wouldn’t know what to do with herself then, and Wedge wonders how many times they could make her come like that. Two? Three? Four? How long could he hold out with her climaxing tight around him. Would he have to have Luke take over for him, have Luke be the one fucking her whilst Wedge licks at her clit, laps up the bitter taste of his cum and Luke’s as it spills out of her.</p><p>Wedge groans, faltering in his rhythm as that fantasy overtakes him. Of eating Leia out once both he and Luke were spent inside of her, every part of her oversensitive as he licked inside to clean her out, track down every trace of them. Fuck. Maybe he will have to make sure Luke’s in the office next time Leia comes barging in. He’d like to see what she did.</p><p>He’s close. Leia feels so good. His hand wanders—does he make her come before he does, or does he take his pleasure and only then see to hers? His orgasm is building, and he pulls Leia up towards him, changing the angle, driving down deeper into her, short sharp thrusts until his vision turns white and the pleasure overwhelms him.</p><p>When he comes back to himself, Leia is still on his cock, trying desperately not to squirm. His fingers go straight to her clit, rubbing fast in a circular motion until Leia cries out. She shudders through her orgasm, and Wedge pulls out of her. He ties off the condom and disposes of it, and then takes one look at Leia, who’s turned over, lying on her back on the desk, and decides that she can take another one. He pushes his fingers back inside of her, her thumb against her clit. She doesn’t protest, just threads her hands in his hair and draws him down for a kiss.</p><p>It doesn’t take long before she’s rocking into his hand. “More, Wedge, more,” she mutters against his lips. Wedge is already three fingers deep in her, thumb moving steadily across her clit, but he adds a forth. She moans and Wedge kisses her again. He’s not sure anymore if he’s fucking her or if she’s just riding his hand to completion and he doesn’t care. She’s grinding down on his fingers and his thumb keeps brushing against her clit and she’s beautiful like this.</p><p>Her orgasm starts and it builds and builds and builds, Wedge fucking her through it, focusing on her clit as she gasps against him, fingers tightening in his hair. He wonders as she starts to go slack whether he can pull a third from her, push her headlong into another if he just keeps up the pressure on her clit. She indulges him for a moment before pushing him away, his fingers just too much.</p><p>He’s covered in her, and his desk is too. He licks her off his own fingers, and she watches him, a curious look in her eyes. “Happy to make you come with my mouth too,” Wedge offers.</p><p>Leia seems to actually consider it, before shaking her head. “I think you’ve done your duty well enough Lieutenant,” she says. She hops off the desk, reaching for her clothes. Wedge wished he had something to clean her up with, but he assumes she’ll be straight off to her quarters to sort herself out properly. And she chose the spot for their rendezvous, so it’s her fault. She gets dressed quickly, straightens her hair back out, and you’d never guess that fifteen minutes ago she’d been spread across the desk for Wedge to fuck.</p><p>“Well, if you want to take me up on that offer, you know where to find me.”</p><p>Leia looks him over. “I do. And I might.”</p><p>And then she’s gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>